Hazel Bark LeTerin
Hazel was the second child of Emmett and Relanna Bark, and the fifth of the 'Bark Grandchildren'. Early on in Hazel's life, it became apparent to her family that she had considerable power, more so than any of them except Jacien. During Hazel's early years, her parents were pressured by the Jedi to enroll her at the Jedi Temple but that never happened and when Hazel was four, the Barks moved away to Tandor, where she would spend the rest of her young life. As a child, Hazel was closest with her cousin Jimmy and spent less time with his brother Josiah, who was closer to her own age. Hazel and Jimmy would often tag along on the adventures of their older siblings Wilhelm and Jaren and this foursome would last into early adulthood. When Hazel was fifteen, she learned of the danger posed by the Red-Eye Five after the death of her Uncle Radal and, sure enough, the four oldest Bark Grandchildren got themselves involved, sneaking way from their parents and getting enrolled by Uncle Jacien to help him, which later included a rescue of AoJ Commander Jafria Jeroe, who would later marry Jimmy. Hazel fought in several battles during the conflict and lost her father when Tandor was attacked. During the Battle of Eristalla, she met Jedi Padawan Enedir LeTerin and later he left the Order so as to marry Hazel without repercussion from the Jedi. Years later, after being believed defeated, the Red-Eye Five returned but were quickly wiped out for good on Otrera, but not before killing both Jaren and Wilhelm. With them dead and Jimmy marrying and now co-leading the AoJ, Hazel became close with another cousin; Radayan, who had finished rehab after going into depression after losing his dad. The year following the Battle of Otrera, conflict came again, this time from within as the Jedi Council split, forcing Grandmaster Tarae Leehl, a good friend of Hazel's, into hiding and leaving anti-Bark forces in control of Jedi, leading the Order to attack the AoJ and the Barks. During Hazel's time stuck in the AoJ, Enedir often went off to help his Jedi friends as well as other missions that Hazel knew little of,which, after several months, forced a wedge in their relationship, especially after Hazel and Tarae got the Jedi under control again and Enedir still didn't show up much at all, later disappearing on an expedition with Hazel's least favorite aunt, Treya, to rescue a lost friend of his. Later, attacks orchestrated by Rogue Jedi Kobor Arlilic (which included the death of Hazel's mother) forced the Jedi, Barks, and AoJ to Tython. Tarae Leehl had also been killed, causing the Jedi to once again drift away from the Barks and their allies, though it didn't lead to violence this time around. Shortly after, Hazel banded together with her cousins Radayan, Merle, and Dorothy to take out the Rogue Jedi and were soon joined by Enedir, his recovered friend WoRaan Gadek, Treya, and Jedi Bilhah Regalia and Jonedd Garred. However, they later learned that Arilic and his cohort, Shay Tirtunnia, were a step ahead of them and were already on Tython, forcing the coalition of Barks back to that planet, where they found the Jedi and AoJ in ruins. The nine of them chased Kobor and Shay to the Spire of Tython but Hazel was sidetracked by Shay, whom she faced just below the spire in a spectacular duel. Up on the spire, Enedir used hismelf as a sacrifice to crumble the spire which Arilic was using to increase his power exponentially. As the Barks and Jedi fled the catacysmic site, Hazel used one of Shay's knives to pin her to the spire, causing the Rogue Jedi to be consumed by the blast. When the storm cleared, only Hazel and her seven companions, as well as Jimmy, Irina Bark,a dn a handful of AoJ survivors remained. Then Hazel came by a realization; she couldn't sense anything. Not only that, her entire connection to the Force, as well as those of all the other Jedi and Barks, was completely gone. What happened to Hazel after this is completely unknown...for now. Information Born: 5.4.58 ABY Died: Post 81 ABY Species: Human Family: Emmett Bark; father, Relanna Kedrima Bark; mother, Wilhelm Bark; brother, Enedir Leterin; husband Affiliation: Bark Family, Agency of Justice Weapon: Blue Lightsaber Eyes: Hazel Hair: Light Brown Appearances: Story of the Bark Family (V, VI, VII) Biography Write the second section of your page here. Behind the Scenes Hazel was a character originally created for the new generation of Barks in SBF V. She became a major character in VI and VII. In May 2014 she was picked to be one of eight original characters to feature in From Many Comes One. She ended up becoming a protagonist of sorts in that work and that led to her becoming a popular character who now features in Crossroads and is slated to appear in Echoes. Trivia Hazel is tied with Guardian for second in highest number of fics appeared in, with four (Story of the Bark Family, From Many Comes One, Crossroads, and Echoes). Hazel shares three of her appearances with Guardian, and has various levels of interaction with him in each.